User talk:Becasita
Yusei Pack Unlimited Hey there! :) Just wanted to make sure with you to not cause any problems Youve seen the pictures uploaded on my talk page, right? I uploaded 3 and they werent deleted, but I saw some of them were :X Is it okay if I upload the rest? They look legit to me SSCooler (talk • ) 13:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hi SSCooler. They seem legitimate to me, yes. :I've put it for discussion with the other admins; I don't want to take this decision alone. :I'll let you know here when I have an answer, ok? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem! ::Thanks :) ::SSCooler (talk • ) 14:48, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::No, do not accept them. Regardless of their legitimacy, they are being provided by a blocked user who managed to circumvent the block. If you accept them, you are taking their side and accepting their content, which we do not accept. :::Besides, if the user interacts with you, please refrain from contacting with them. Contacting with them means, like above, their presence is being accepted, when it shouldn't. I've removed any explicit traces of their presence at your talk page. :::I know you are a friendly guy, but these are the rules. If that user wants to contact you, that has to be done off-wiki and I would advise you to not accept their images. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 16:37, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hmm okay, I can understand that ::::May I just ask why do you suggest that I shouldnt accept the images off wiki? Are there viruses on this imgur site?... Because I already downloaded 1 picture to my computer..... :S ::::SSCooler (talk • ) 16:46, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::That counts as "meatpuppeting": conducting edits on behalf of a blocked user, which allows that user to effectively "edit" and get around their block. If they suggest card images to you, ignore them, otherwise you'll be blocked for helping them evade their block. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You both didn't get me guys :/ ::::::I already said that I'm okay with that, believe me I'm the last one who wants trouble here. ::::::But Becasita suggested that I shouldnt accept it even off wiki (like just downloading it to my computer or something), and I don't understand why? Can I get viruses from that imgur site? ::::::Please answer me if you know, I'm kind of freaking out... ::::::SSCooler (talk • ) 17:17, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Accepting images from that user (from anywhere, be it on the Wiki or off the Wiki)) and subsequently uploading them here counts as meatpuppeting. I doubt they have viruses, but the point is clear. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:34, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Oh thank God haha okay.. you scared me there mate XD ::::::::SSCooler (talk • ) 17:40, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Why Why did you close the Doom Virus Dragon page? —This unsigned comment was made by NIC8OLAS (talk • ) 20:29, September 2, 2016‎ (UTC) :it was closed because you necroposted a year old page. also sign your posts with ( 4 ~). we don't allow that. if you need to do that, make a new thread and link the old one. :to answer your question before it was removed. DVD only checks the draws over 3 turns, the field and hand check are done when it is first activated, and only then. so anything that is NOT a draw from deck is not checked by DVD over those 3 turns. if Interdimensional matter transporter was used to dodge it, the monster will not die when it comes back. :Dread (talk • ) 20:43, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Duel Terminal Story It may not have been official Word of Konami Story, but I was piecing it together from the cards available. There is no source if Konami doesn't give a story outline (like they did with master guide 3) and I suspect if they ever did a 'Master Guide 4' then it would be there. If I did something wrong, aside from not having an official source because there isn't one, fine. But I don't appreciate having hard work erased because of it not being official.Morbuss (talk • ) 22:44, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I am sorry then, but we only accept official content. Any speculation or conjectures you may come to are not accepted here at article pages. You can, however, create your own user sub-page and post your speculation there. But bear in mind this is not a blog, so do not use the wiki solely as a place to store your story. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 22:51, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:File naming thank you I am new to adding pictures in the site but can you see if I did good in the new The Donated Deck article I made thank you --Torimay24 (talk • ) 21:53, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Torimay24 Re:Your deck guide I apologize for the language i just worked kinda hard on coming up with that deck and he just deleted it and said nothing on why. Thank You (Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon 1 (talk • ) 18:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC)) Images by region Show me the source for that. Because I've been here for a few years, and there has never been such an issue with this until now. PhotonLegion95 (talk • ) 22:25, September 22, 2016 (UTC) WSJ wiki Are you free to do some editing on the Weekly Shonen Jump Wiki? http://weekly-shonen-jump.wikia.com/wiki/Weekly_Shonen_Jump_Wiki 17:21, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there. Sorry, that definitively isn't my area. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:27, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not? 17:28, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm more into Yu-Gi-Oh! only, especially the card game. Just that. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:36, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: Question woundn't something like this be more suited to the Jump Wiki? 05:48, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::If I may add, this wiki is supposed to document just about everything Yu-Gi-Oh! related, Shonen Jump promos included. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 06:57, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Questions would it be alright if i copy all those images to the Jump Wiki or use the Special Share option that is enabled by staff? 19:27, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean with "Special Share option"? :::::::Also, no. The images we use fall under fair use. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:52, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AShared_images 21:48, September 26, 2016 (UTC) RE:Edit Ok Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon 1 (talk • ) 15:26, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Some Semantic Help "Blaze-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is shown on pages because it does have still Properties even if the page is deleted. Can you fix that? (i don't know if i can do that.) also on Card Tips:Ancient Gear Box i did try to fix the Query but somehow i could not get it working, can you look at it and maybe fix it? it might have something to do with the Sub Query --hanmac (talk • ) 20:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :"Blaze-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" no longer has properties assigned to it. :As for the query matter, I took it the problem was "Ancient Gear Box" being displaying there, right? It no longer is, but I might have break it in another way, I'm not sure; for now, it looks fine. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:34, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :: thanks you for fixing both, the links to the Blaze-Eyes should disappear soon (but Blaze-Eyes sounds cool). Yeah your "Ancient Gear Box" are fixed, i did check it, and it doesn't show anything which it shouldn't (so no breaking). My Problem was when i did try it, it did show more cards than it should depending on which position i did try to add it. --hanmac (talk • ) 20:42, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Italicizing Hello. I saw that you've italicized the "OCG" part on the ''OCG'' lists for September 2006. I know that I might sound picky when I say this, and I truly do think it's a good start; but I was kind of expecting to have the parentheses italicized, as well. I'm not criticizing your or asking you to fix it; rather, I'm wondering if you, as an admin, would allow me to import the "DISPLAYTITLE" template onto this Wiki? Just a thought! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:48, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Acrobatic Magician Hi there! :) How is it going? Hey umm, I tried to fix Acrobatic Magician's double manga link doing all the usual stuff, but in the end it still appeared twice :/ Any idea what to do? :X Or is it because of the Acrobat Magician (DY) redirect page? So then we shouldn't do anything? SSCooler (talk • ) 11:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hi SSCooler! If it's the manga link that is appearing twice, that means the manga page is probably what needs to be fixed (there may be exceptions, in extreme cases). Similar if it's an anime link that is appearing twice and so on. I've reset the template there and it should be fine now. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh really that's all? :O ::Haha cool! ::Thanks! :) ::SSCooler (talk • ) 11:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Portuguese name and lore :Hi, :The Portuguese and Korean language aren't present in the Official Database. :How am i supposed to know if the Lore is official or not ? :Thanks. --Yes42 (talk • ) 19:41, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I was precisely writing you a message regarding this matter. You have been tagging several card articles as having an unofficial Portuguese name/lore when the name/lore was, in fact, official. ::Even though they are not present in the official database, we have images of the cards. For instance, for "Ancient Rules", you have File:AncientRules-YSYR-PT-C-1E.png; for "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera", you have File:AncientGearGadjiltronChimera-SDGR-PT-C-1E.png. ::Please do not tag them as being unofficial if you don't know, especially if they have a Portuguese release. The majority of Portuguese names/lores we have for cards that have a Portuguese release are official. If a card has a Portuguese name/lore but doesn't have a Portuguese release, in that case, you can tag them as unofficial. ::I'd like to ask you to go through your contributions and remove the erroneous tags you added. So, if you have the patience for it, I'd appreciate. ::If we do not have a Portuguese image and you would like to check if the Portuguese lore is correct, you can check Portuguese card images on this site. For Korean lores, I use either this or this, but the lores aren't correct 100% of the time. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:49, October 4, 2016 (UTC) TCG AE? Hi! :) I saw you created a TCG AE gallery for Cybernetic Revolution, although there is already an OCG AE one (they both have the same pics, and the set page has links for both galleries) So I'm wondering if that means the OCG one should be deleted? Also all other OCG-AE pages should move to TCG-AE then? SSCooler (talk • ) 15:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, my bad on that. Asian English is OCG. Thanks for pointing it out! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:22, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh haha okay ^^" ::No problem :) ::SSCooler (talk • ) 15:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Character Section :Hi, :Am I allowed to use the " Title " in Character section to create subsections and organize the character ? :Here's an extract : Heartland Academy ... Heartland City staff :I did not see anyone using it on the Character sections, that's why i'm asking you. :Thanks. --Yes42 (talk • ) 18:02, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll let you know in time (may take a while). ::I suppose you're talking about the portals, right? IN the case you provided, the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' anime characters portal, correct? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:12, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I am talking about the Zexal anime characters portal. ::I have already done it, I only wait for your agreement to publish it. ::--Yes42 (talk • ) 21:12, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, headers like that are fine. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:09, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks! ::::--Yes42 (talk • ) 08:12, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Page names Hi, I just wanted to tell you that some card pages of this wikia need a name change because of OCG names that got their TCG names or things like this: * Starve Venom Fusion Dragon * Cardian - Botan ni Cho * Cardian - Momiji ni Shika * Cardian - Hagi ni Inoshishi * Bahrstos Fuhrer, the True Dracoruler Please could you update those page names? ;) Lino49 (talk • ) 21:15, October 8, 2016 (UTC)lino49 :Hi there. :Regarding "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", we are waiting for an actual image of the card, since different official names were assigned to the card. :Regarding the others, since there is no official name for them (at least it's not pointed as a rename reason), the names that we use are the names coming from the YGOrg, so it's up to them to change the cards' names first. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:24, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, the Cardian ones are all from the recent dub episode. I can't remember if the others are correct, but I believe that Maple with Deer is correct. Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 00:12, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Vermillion Dragon Mech Could you change the protection status of the page so it can be edited again? The official Portuguese blog confirms that the Material requirements are indeed 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 19:30, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm tempted to leave it protected. :The page confirms as much as the English one, with the exception that it looks more like a "1" on the proxy image. Besides, there's a disparity on the rarity; the English proxy notes it as Secret Rare (with a silver-rainbow color), whereas the Portuguese one notes it as an Ultra Rare. :I'd prefer to avoid assuming stuff for now. We'll see. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Linked Lores Sir, surely you must realize at this point that I'm not going to do that? I remove every existing non-English TCG name/lore on a card's page, then I replace them one at a time, ensuring that every lore is as current as can be. That's how I've done things. When I was persuaded to stop removing unofficial names and lores, I took the additional steps to put them in their correct positions as well, because I considered them necessary (to a degree) at that point. But I, as a matter of personal opinion, do not consider the in-lore links to be a necessary thing, and so I will not be bothered with whether or not they've been removed. Now do what you will, but I'm not going to change my stance on this, as I have on other issues in the past. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 23:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :I understand your talks of navigation, and of hard work, and of using the "show changes" button to check what I've added and removed (which I always use, merci beaucoup). I understand these things, but you are missing the important thing here. :I do not care for them. At all. What I ultimately care about is that the names and lores are current. You wish to add the links again after I've made my edits? Bien, be my guest. It will bother me, but I have never made an edit just to remove them, and I don't plan to start. :Just don't expect me to do this thing. My stance remains unchanged. :TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 00:43, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Link To images Can't i at least link to images on my profile? :p Chadook (talk • ) 15:22, October 18, 2016 (UTC)